Triangles
by Yami Flo
Summary: L’amour est une chose bien étrange. Certaines personnes ont le coup de foudre en se regardant et passent le reste de leur vie ensemble, très heureux. Mais parfois, les choses sont bien plus compliquées que cela...[NaruSakuSasu, KibaHinaNaru POV de Shino]


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst, un peu Romance aussi ; vague POV de Shino ; histoire se situant avant les événements de la seconde moitié de l'examen des Chuunin ; légers spoilers du volume 5

Couples : NaruSakuSasu et KibaHinaNaru.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Triangles**

L'amour est une chose bien étrange.

Certaines personnes ont le coup de foudre en se regardant et passent le reste de leur vie ensemble, parfaitement heureux. D'autres, plus prudents, attendent avant de faire le grand saut et leur déclaration. Ce sont des relations simples, sans prétentions.

Certains couples sont faits pour durer, et les autres cassent, comme ça, brutalement. Peut-être un ami ou une amie viendra-t-il combler le manque, et peut-être le cycle se reformera, encore et encore.

Mais parfois, les choses sont bien plus compliquées que cela.

Shino n'a qu'à regarder ses anciens camarades de classe pour s'en rendre compte. L'équipe 7 en particulier retient son attention.

Naruto aime Sakura. Sakura aime Sasuke. Sasuke n'aime personne, sauf la revanche et le souvenir de son glorieux et défunt clan.

Naruto est prêt à tout pour protéger Sakura et ne pas se laisser distancer par Sasuke. Sakura veut devenir l'objet de l'affection de Sasuke, mais néglige de s'entraîner et de devenir forte pour cela, non sans cesser de blâmer Naruto pour son échec répété. Sasuke essayent de tuer son cœur car l'amour et l'amitié le détourneraient de sa mission personnelle, venger son clan.

Naruto est plein de fougue et déterminé. Sakura est romantique et ne se rend pas toujours compte de la réalité. Sasuke n'a pas de place dans son cœur pour les sentiments futiles.

Cela ne veut pas dire que les choses ne changeront jamais.

Peut-être Naruto finira-t-il par obtenir l'estime de Sasuke et l'amour de Sakura, à force de temps, de missions communes et d'effort incessants.

Peut-être Sasuke finira-t-il par ouvrir son cœur et laisser Sakura panser ses blessures pour lui et Naruto le soutenir sur le chemin ou il s'engage.

Peut-être Sakura finira-t-elle par séduire Sasuke et ou aimer Naruto pour ce qu'il est, ou peut-être donnera-t-elle une chance à Lee, qui lui sourit toujours.

Mais quelque part, Shino sait qu'aucune de ces hypothèses ne sauraient être justes.

On pressent le drame humain, sans rien pouvoir faire, juste retenir son souffle dans l'attente du coup fatal qui finira par entacher définitivement leur relation et la façon dont ils vivaient et voyaient les choses.

C'est triste de les regarder parler, crier, se cogner dessus (Sasuke et Naruto l'un sur l'autre, et invariablement, quelque en soit l'issue, Sakura sur Naruto), sourire et rire (surtout Naruto et, parfois, Sakura), sans crainte de l'avenir, sans se douter de ce qui peut bien les attendre au tournant.

Au final, il sait que quelqu'un (ou même plusieurs personnes non seulement dans l'équipe mais aussi dans son entourage) finira par être blessé. Mais il sait aussi qu'il n'a aucun droit de s'en mêler, car les problèmes de l'équipe 7 sont les problèmes de l'équipe 7 et n'appartiennent qu'à eux, et advienne que pourra.

Néanmoins, il ferait bien une exception pour l'autre triangle qu'il voit se dessiner plus clairement chaque jour.

Kiba aime Hinata. Hinata aime Naruto. Mais Naruto n'a d'yeux que pour Sakura.

Kiba aime protéger la petite princesse aux yeux blancs. Hinata veut devenir aussi forte que la source de son inspiration et de son courage. Naruto veut devenir fort pour protéger ceux qu'il aime.

Kiba est immature, bagarreur, railleur, mais compréhensif et loyal. Hinata est douce, timide, mais pleine de volonté : volonté de mieux faire, volonté d'être forte, volonté de montrer sa valeur. Naruto est franc, pas toujours très intelligent, mais assez têtu et puissant pour toute une armée.

Quelque part, Shino est amusé. Si le premier triangle le désole, le second le fait presque sourire.

Peut-être est-ce parce que Kiba et Hinata sont ses coéquipiers.

Peut-être est-ce parce que Kiba ne conçoit même pas que Naruto soit un rival, mais plutôt comme un ami, même s'il est un peu bizarre à son goût et qu'il lui a fait subir une défaite cuisante lors de leur match de qualification.

Peut-être est-ce parce que Naruto n'a absolument aucune idée qu'il est au centre d'un second triangle, malgré les rougissements de plus en plus prononcés d'Hinata, et malgré l'aide qu'elle a voulu lui apporter lors du début de l'examen des Chuunin.

Peut-être est-ce parce que Hinata est au bord de l'évanouissement chaque fois qu'il lui parle et que l'objet de son émoi ne s'en aperçoit même pas, en dépit de tout ce qui se passe.

Ce n'est pas le même genre de triangle que l'équipe 7 ; ici, il sent qu'il y aura, d'une façon ou d'une autre, une fin heureuse.

Peut-être que Kiba gagnera l'affection d'Hinata, une fois qu'elle se sera rendue compte que Naruto ne tient qu'à Sakura.

Peut-être Naruto finira-t-il par comprendre ce qu'Hinata éprouve pour lui et tombera amoureux à son tour, avec le temps.

Peut-être Hinata choisira-t-elle quelqu'un d'autre, et auquel cas, Kiba et Naruto n'en feront pas une maladie et continueront de la protéger comme une petite sœur.

Tant de choix, tant d'hypothèses…

Shino ne peut pas prévoir l'avenir. Mais il espère sincèrement que la meilleure solution finira par prévaloir, au moins pour Naruto.

Naruto, point pivot des deux triangles.

Naruto, le paria du village, qui recherche l'approbation et l'affection de ses pairs.

Naruto, qui mériterait bien une personne sensible comme Hinata ou courageuse comme Sakura à ses côtés.

Au final, quoi que le futur réserve, dans ces triangles qui se tressent, c'est bien lui qui a le plus à perdre.

**Fin**


End file.
